Letter to Lily
by Little-Miss-Klainer
Summary: Ever wondered what Snape felt during Harry's first year? Since he had to remain heartless, he could not express his feelings in more emotional ways. Thus he pours his feelings out in a Letter to Lily. One-shot. Harry Potter belongs completely to JK Rowling;)


**My 2nd ff:) and its only been a day:) I just got obsessed with writing these letters:) This one is about Snape writing a letter to Lily telling her about how he felt and very very very briefly (like 2 lines). :)**

**Please read:) Oh and I may or may not continue this:) If I do, I will write 1 for every winter/summer to Lily:) And I may write a prequel too:) But read first please:) OH AND REVIEW:)**

* * *

Dear Lily,

It has indeed been a long time. In fact if I am correct, the last time I saw you was 11 years ago in your home in Godric's Hollow. I miss you. I really do. Even the darkness cannot stop my love for you. I have tried every means I possibly could. Every spell, every potion I know of, I have even tried hurting myself to forget you, but I cannot. I just cannot.

As I write this letter to you, I remember our times before Hogwarts. Oh, how innocent you were back than. The day I met you was the greatest day of my life. I remember the days you spent with me. I remember you making me smile for the first time in months or maybe even years. Ever since you left me I am like a Lily without water. Desiring, Wanting, Begging for you. I wish that we had more time to spend together but all I am left with are fragments of our times together.

It's all that dreaded Potter's fault. I wish you never met him. What was so good about him? Yes so what if he was part of the Gryffindor's quidditch team? He was so rude, so smug.

Every single day, I would think of how you would be mine if not for Potter. I know you would be happier with me. Do you remember all the times Potter made you angry, when you would come to me cussing about him? Do you remember the many times he teased you? I never knew why he would win your heart.

11 years ago, you sent me a letter saying that you were pregnant. At that moment I really lost it. I did my best to forget all about you and helped the dark lord. It was thanks to my loyalty to the dark lord that you were given a chance to live. But was it really worth it to give up your precious life for Potter's son? If you had stayed with me, we could have been so happy. We could have everything you wanted. We could have all the children in the world.

As I write to you, I remember your beautiful features once more. That flaming-red hair, that sweet smile on your lips and especially those eyes of yours. Those beautiful luscious green eyes of yours, which makes my day. And yet every time I think of your eyes, I am now reminded of that son of yours. Of that son, who is not mine. And that is what I am writing to you for.

I teach him now, that son of yours. Seeing him every time hurts. The worst thing is that your son looks just like him. He talks like him, acts like him, and you know I dread him. The only thing that I might ever like about the boy are your eyes. Your beautiful, enticing eyes which light up my world. We could have had our own child with your eyes, and yet we didn't.

That boy of yours is in Gryffindor like you. He's doing quite well actually, if I could say. His grades are fine, although more of the average, but currently he is one of the youngest qudditch players in the century to play.

If you ever read this Lily, though I seriously doubt it as I intend on burying this somewhere where no one would ever find it. But, I write to you today to tell you that I promise you. I promise you that I will take care of your boy even though he is a Potter. I will do my best to protect him no matter how much I might hate the boy. I will do whatever it takes to safe the boy from any harm because I know that this will make you happy. And when you smie to me in my dreams, I will know that you are happy. So if you are happy, I will be happy too.

That is all I will write for now. Maybe I will write another at the end of this year to tell you more about your boy's adventures. Lastly, I just wanted you to know Lily, I've always loved you and I still do. After all this time. And still Always.

Severus

* * *

**Please please please review if you want me to continue with this;) thx:)**


End file.
